A known vehicle which includes an engine and a drive motor for assisting an engine is disclosed. According to the known vehicle, the engine and the drive motor are cooperated so that the acceleration is attained in accordance with the accelerator pedal operation amount (accelerator pedal position). As disclosed in JP2010-167982A, for example, according to the known vehicle, target acceleration is determined in accordance with an operation state of the accelerator. Thus, even if the acceleration is compensated to achieve the targeted acceleration which is in accordance with the operation state of the accelerator, a delay is generated until a driver feels that the vehicle is accelerated sufficiently. Consequently, there is a drawback that that the driver cannot attain a feel of the desired acceleration, for example, when the vehicle starts moving.
A need thus exists for a drive force control system which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.